


Purple Hydrangeas

by Psycho_Selene (orphan_account)



Series: The Tales of the Ever Unfortunate. [1]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Both of them kind of die but we can pretend that doesn’t happen, Hanahaki Disease, I cried while writing this oof, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Psycho_Selene
Summary: You open your mouth to speak but all that come out are petals. Beautiful petals. Death petals. Izuku petals.





	Purple Hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> Second person is the POV that I’m worst with, so if I made any mistakes please tell me. Also if you have any suggestions for future oneshots, please leave them in the comments! Criticism is also welcome as well!

The flowers wouldn’t go away. No matter how much you convince yourself that you don’t love him, and that you just think that you do, the flowers always stay. You look up from your phone, he’s across the room, talking to his “friends.” But do they even know anything about him? They think they know him the best, but you know better. Izuku has been your friend first, not theirs. You knew that Izuku didn’t feel the same, why would he when you’d been tormenting him for years? If only he knew why. Why you’d done the things you had. You just wanted the flowers to go away. He looks over to you, it’s just a quick glance, but that’s enough to trigger the flowers. You stand up, and walk out of the room. As soon as you’re out of sight, you run. The petals have already hit your mouth, tasting of iron from being drenched in your blood. You slam the door to the bathroom open, and you collapse in front of the toilet. Hundreds of petals fall from your throat. You gag as the last of them come out. You gasp for air, desperately trying to get more into your lungs, but there are to many flowers. As you struggle to stand you glance down at the petals. ‘ _Those are different than last time._ ’ The thought was the first to emerge before thousands of others swarmed your brain. Blood runs down to your chin as you ask yourself the classic question of, “ _What am I going to do?_ ” You flush the toilet before wiping the remaining blood from your mouth. As you open the door, the one person you _never want to run into_ turns the corner. “Ah,” his voice is shaky and nervous, you notice this every time. He’s scared of you. Why wouldn’t he be? “H-hey.. K-Ka..cchan?” He doesn’t get to finish his greeting before you grab your mouth. You didn’t block any petals though. The newly bloomed hydrangeas fall from your mouth, right in front ofhim. His eyes widen before rushing over to you. He bends down to look at the petals. All you desire in this moment is to run. “These.. are hydrangeas.” He notes, looking up at you. Averting your eyes you simply nod. There are to many flowers for you to speak. “That’s... not good.” He says, his voice is no longer shaking with nervousness. Now, it’s shaking with worry, fear, fear of you? Maybe. “Who is it?” He asks. You finally look at him. You open your mouth to speak but all that comes out are petals. Beautiful petals. Deadly petals. _Izuku_ petals. He makes some form of panicked noise before pulling you into the bathroom. Once again you are leaning over the toilet, hundreds of petals falling from your mouth. ‘ _They’re purple._ ’ You think as it all fades to black.u

 

At 11:55 that night, you were admitted to a hospital, at 2:34 AM, you forget who Izuku Midoriya is. At 7:45 the next day, you die of blood loss. One week later, at 9:21 AM, Izuku Midoriya commits suicide by jumping off of a building.


End file.
